


[櫂中心]Merry-go-Round

by featheron



Series: DEAR MY FЯIEND [5]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featheron/pseuds/featheron
Series: DEAR MY FЯIEND [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846249
Kudos: 2





	[櫂中心]Merry-go-Round

偶尔大脑完全空白的时候，三和会思考这个问题，为什么自己会被櫂吸引呢？每次这么想的时候他就会再度确认到这点，名为“櫂俊树”的男人的成分是50%的vanguard加上30%外表再加9%的自我中心，最后撒上1%的寂寞。要思考櫂和学校里别的人有什么不同的地方，大概就在那仿佛调味料的1%里了。

——没办法，我不能让櫂变成一个人啊。

通常这时候他会叹息着扬起嘴角，像平时那样露出无忧无虑的笑容，接着把刚才一瞬间陷入疑惑的自己扔进记忆深处。

不过现在除外。立在櫂家的玄关口，三和因为眼前冲击性的景象而暂时失去了五感中的大部分。

——櫂不是一个人……

他的眼前是櫂以独居来说显得太过空旷的屋子。以灰与黑为基础色调的房子除了卫生间、浴室，和兼做储物的衣帽间以外其他全是开放式设计，因此显得比实际面积还要大。也正因如此，在玄关就能看见房子大部分角落。在熟悉得简直能闭着眼睛画出来的櫂宅一角，坐着无论如何也不该出现在这里的少年。

三和一瞬间停止了呼吸。

少年有着金色的瞳孔和垂到肩膀的蓝发，他总是穿着严肃整齐的衣服，浑身透着某种超越年龄的成熟气质。初见的时候，他给人一种冷漠又高傲的印象，但其实内在是个非常单纯的好心人。

奥利威亚·盖亚尔，爱知从异国来的友人。

这样的人正坐在櫂的床沿上。櫂家里没有招待客人用的沙发组，平时不是坐在地上就是坐在床上。他稍稍抬着头，在少年正面，穿着围裙的櫂弯下腰，俯身覆上盖亚尔的唇。

似乎被挡住了视线，櫂用一只手拨开脸颊边的头发。轻轻的一个吻结束后，两人再度分开。

盖亚尔睁开了眼睛。他顺着櫂的视线把头转向玄关处。

“啊……呃……我们……啊啊啊！”

少年也露出了不亚于三和的惊讶，从他半张的口中发出了断断续续的不能称之为语言的声音，但他的日语能力终究还是没达到能很好解释当前状况的水平，就在盖亚尔甚至爆出了外语的时候櫂开口了。他的脸上没有任何特别的表情，仿佛刚才所做的仅仅是抚摸路边的野猫般顺理成章的事。

“三和，你来早了。”

他向玄关走来。

于是，如同接收到指令的机器人一样，盖亚尔顿时从床上弹起来，越过櫂飞奔到门口换上鞋走了。离开的时候他始终没有抬起头看三和。不过慌不择路之下他整个人撞到三和肩膀上，接着又跌跌撞撞离开了。

真是个纤细的人。

大概因为没怎么接触过的关系，三和对盖亚尔只有模糊的外国少年的印象，这一撞倒让他感觉到对方单薄的身体有多轻了。他心想，这家伙、还有小时候的莲和爱知，果然是櫂喜欢的类型……

即使如此，他仍觉得櫂在自己的目送下又往错误的方向踏出新的一步了。

“你不去追吗？”

想到这里，他就不禁苦笑着揉了揉刚才被撞到的肩膀。櫂瞬间露出了惊讶的表情。

“我不是和你约好要出门吗？”

他的语气带着点责备的意思，就仿佛再说“你现在改变主意也太晚了”。不过这和三和想问的完全无关。

“那刚才的接吻是怎么回事？”

他在玄关口脱掉鞋子，换上了鞋柜里绣着着字母M的三和专用室内拖鞋。

“那是good-bye kiss。”

櫂不带一丝犹豫地回答。

“我告诉他三和下午也要来，所以他就说要走了。”

到这里三和差不多能拼凑起整件事的前因后果了。因为他来早了点，正好撞上了櫂前一个客人。

如果三和没因为看错时钟提前出门的话，按理说他是见不到盖亚尔的。他只会看到櫂和平时一样，独自在空旷的房间里等自己的身影。

——呃……这两个人到底什么时候悄悄勾搭上的啊！

他苦恼地思考着这件事，脚下依然习惯性地走向櫂的床、坐在盖亚而刚坐过的位置，隔着裤子他还能感受到前一个人的体温，这让他产生了哭笑不得的心情。

櫂关上门也跟着三和进来。他脱掉了身上的围裙，挂回厨房里，很快就端着茶杯出来了。依然是印着字母M的三和专用茶杯。

他接过櫂递过来的杯子说了句有气无力的谢谢，但櫂却顺势弯下腰，把下巴架在三和肩膀上。

“Morning kiss……”

耳边传来了櫂不加修饰的虚弱的声音。

“已经不是早上了。”

“你可以待到明天早上。”

两人独处的时候，櫂常会这样和他撒娇。虽然他不会露出什么娇羞的表情，却总冷冰冰地、无声地贴近三和，某种程度上和他最喜欢的猫这种动物一样。他有时想，不知道櫂和爱知或莲在一起的时候会不会这样。但他又觉得正因为在那两个人面前没法干脆地放下架子，櫂才会那么努力向自己撒娇。

三和轻吻着櫂的眼睑，然后，下定决心把他推开了。

“所以到底是怎么一回事！”

櫂脸上写满了“还以为能这样混过去”，他别过头，没有回应。

这样就更可疑了。

三和想，櫂一定觉得说出来会更糟糕，所以才会又是想混混过去又是无声抵抗。櫂也一眼睬出了三和的想法，他立刻转身想往后退。三和反射性地搂住櫂的腰，两个人一起摔在身后的床上。

他们现在的姿势和饱含爱意的情侣差不多，意义却完全不同。所以说什么东西只要一被赋予了意义，就和外表看起来截然不同了。

三和贴着櫂的背，有些低落地吐露了心声。

“盖亚尔，和我还有莲不一样，他是仰慕爱知才来到日本的，如果被爱知发现你们的关系，他一定……”

他必须提醒櫂，现在的自己是什么身份。

櫂和爱知是两情相悦的情侣，每个周末约会，定期上床，无论从哪个角度来说都是幸福的一对。虽然在爱知不知道的地方櫂和莲、还有自己维持了朋友以上的关系，但这些都不会改变这个前提。

虽然有点像是为自己开脱，三和觉得哪怕自己和櫂的行为被爱知发现，他也不会受到多大打击。当然爱知绝对会努力和自己还有莲对抗，拼命把櫂拉回正常人的世界里，这点三和可以肯定。

但盖亚尔又是另一种情况了。

毕竟，他和自己还有莲不同，与櫂没有太深的孽缘。更糟糕的是盖亚尔是因为憧憬着救世主爱知的英姿才来到日本的，怎么说都算是爱知那边的人。如果爱知发现他们不知何时背着自己有一腿，或许会下意识觉得櫂是个对谁——对自己的朋友——都能出手的人渣吧……爱知是个正直的人，所以对待不正之人也会更加严厉了。

三和觉得自己必须让櫂好好了解这些。

但櫂只是听着他的话，小声点反驳了。

“就是不想让爱知发现，才要把盖亚尔变成共犯……”

“共犯？”

话题突然超出了他的理解能力，不过櫂脑子里果然还考虑到了爱知的，三和感到一丝欣慰。

“莲说的。”

啊啊啊啊——！果然是这样。任何围绕在櫂身边带着可疑气息的事，背后的黑手都绝对只有莲了。

从櫂嘴里撬出事情前因后果之后，三和决定去找莲谈谈。把毫无那方面经验的少年强行绑架到酒店、对他做了这个和那个不能饶恕的事、以卑劣的手段让他无法把自己看到的事说出去……三和觉得做得出这种行为的莲是个恶魔。同时，无需言语也能瞬间领会莲的意图，完全不愧疚地付诸实施的櫂也一样。莲过去是个温柔天真的孩子，櫂曾懊恼地对三和说过。但三和觉得櫂一定哪里搞错了，他口中的“过去的莲”和自己认识的莲完全是两个人，大概是被恶魔换走了灵魂。

三和选定的地点是他很熟悉的家庭餐厅，离学校不远，所以他和櫂经常去那边，连菜单都快背下来了。

按理说这种随时可能遇到熟人的店不是个说话的好地方，但人在紧张的时候会下意识选择熟悉的场所，这也是一种自我保护手段。

在秋日午后的阳光中，莲微笑着用手指玩着头发，这样的场景如果被他的粉丝团看见，一定会尖叫着昏倒。三和皱起眉头，严肃地往前凑了凑。

“雀森莲，不要再破坏櫂的幸福了！”

于是，被喊到名字的莲惊讶地——或者说装作惊讶地歪了歪头。

“櫂的幸福？”

“没错，不要再妨碍他和爱知在一起了，盖亚尔那件事太糟糕了，如果被爱知知道……”

“不被他知道就可以了。”

莲说的话和櫂一样。

但三和觉得世界上的事并不是那么简单地就能随人心愿。他有些烦躁地想解释什么，莲根本没有给他机会。

“你难道以为只有盖亚尔的事会让爱知伤心吗？不管是他，还是你我都一样的。既然你想默默守护他们两人的幸福，那就干脆从自己先退出开始吧！”

莲抬起眉毛，有些高傲地抛出了刀锋一样的话，他的瞳孔眯成一条直线，看起来就像某些不知何为温暖的冷血动物。

在三和面前，莲彻底暴露了他尖锐的本性。

“我……如果能够让櫂幸福，我退出也没关系。你一定不懂这种心情吧。”

他自嘲着看向窗外。

莲说得没错，三和自己也清楚，自己和櫂的行为同样也是“出轨”，无论怎么掩饰也是不争的事实。他一直这么想：和櫂的关系哪怕多持续一天也好，他也赚到了。

但内心深处仍然存在隐约的惋惜。

三和的眼前出现了向他索吻的櫂的幻影。如果他们结束关系，櫂会向谁撒娇呢？莲吗、爱知吗，还是盖亚尔呢？

对于櫂来说那个独一无二又无可替代的人究竟是谁呢？

接着他听到了莲冷静的声音。

“我懂。”

“真的懂吗？我看你只是在妒忌爱知而已。”

面对他近似挑衅的语气，莲只是轻松地笑了。

“你不要忘了，协助你和櫂在一起的人是我。”

这样说起来的确如此，正因为莲带三和目睹了櫂的秘密，他才会在妒忌与不安的漩涡下发现了自己对櫂的心意。

“我大可以假装什么都不知道，在你看不到的地方独占櫂。但我还是安排了你们在一起。你或许以为櫂和爱知是由你促成的，因此才会怀着责任感。可是你没有想过吗，就连那个也在我的计算之内。”

三和觉得莲说的很微妙，但他确实地产生了动摇。

是他察觉到了櫂对爱知怀抱的感情，才会主动伸出手助拳。可是……这份感情难道是莲往湖心投下石子引发的波纹吗？莲是又有闲又充满行动力的人，他想做，什么都能办到吧。

“为什么……”

他看着莲，莲的眼睛里没有一丝犹豫。

“为什么呢？不是和你一样吗！我也想让櫂幸福。”

“幸福？”

“你觉得现在的櫂幸福吗？”

结果反而是莲发问了。

三和很想否定他，但他不得不承认现在的櫂大概是幸福的，大概是如此吧……比起以前那个总是漠然地立在煞风景房间中央的櫂，现在他的身边走来了越来越多的人。无论因为什么原因，在那个房间里和盖亚尔接吻时的櫂身上流露着从前不曾有过的柔软气氛。

哪怕是个错误的开始……但那又有什么关系呢？既然当事人双方都忘记了那个开始——

在妒忌的究竟是谁呢？

他感到有些晕眩。

他觉得此刻的自己仿佛也化作了空气中看不见的一粒灰尘落入了面前的咖啡杯中，苦涩的感情席卷全身。在即将沉入黑暗的瞬间，他听到了莲的声音。

“櫂那个家伙，他从很久以前就失去了父母，所以也忘了怎么去爱别人，他现在做的顶多就是模仿我们爱他的样子。所以我觉得……”

“……”

“模仿的样本越多越好。”

模仿。

原来如此。

就像童话故事里模仿人类最后甚至忘记自己机器人身份的孩子一样，櫂在为人所爱之中也会慢慢学会如何爱人。虽然现在看起来成果不是很理想，那或许只是时间问题。

“总有一天櫂会发现他和我们之间的关系有点奇怪，到时候他会思考，到底是维持现状呢还是改变。他可能会发现自己其实不需要那么多爱，也可能会被迫在我们和爱知，或者别的人之间做抉择。不过没关系，那都是以后的事了。”

莲眯着眼睛，好像看到了某种无法用言语形容的神迹般温柔地笑了。

“在那之前，要不要和我一起来爱櫂呢？”

三和也开始认真思考这件事了。从他的角度来说或许保持混沌的现状是最好的。但他无法抑制地回想起了过去的櫂，在失去爱人的能力前櫂是个活泼的孩子，直到一场意外将所有毁坏。他还记得葬礼结束的第二天回到学校的櫂的表情。直到今天为止他的表情也没有什么太大的改变。但不可思议的是，就连那段被三和自身封印在大脑最深处的苦涩记忆，如今却也令人惊讶地镀上了一层平和的鎏金。

这就是时间的力量吗？

在翻滚的时间中就连最深的伤痕也会慢慢愈合吧。

于是他回应了莲的笑容。

“好啊，我也期待着那一天。”


End file.
